


Forever in One Second

by Beautiful_Nightmare2



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aiming for angst, Maybe - Freeform, Unaltered Endgame Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmare2/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmare2
Summary: Janeway married Chakotay and Seven, my thoughts on what happened after.





	Forever in One Second

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I’m clearly not a writer, any and all mistakes are mine.  
Idea is from the unaltered endgame timeline but is very non-specific so take it anywhere you want.  
Turns out getting ideas from my head onto the page eloquently is a lot harder than I’d imagined.

She walked into the welcoming darkness of her quarters, the doors hissing quietly shut blocking out the glare from the lights in the corridor behind. Sighing she leans back closing her eyes, the coolness of the metal seeping through the layers of uniform, anchoring her to reality. 

In the dark her mind races, but thoughts tumble into oblivion. Each breath she takes makes the discomfort against her breastbone more obvious, an invisible force pressing down allowing her just enough oxygen but not enough, creating her a world in which colours and voices are muted. 

Alone in the dark she mentally catalogues her discomforts, cheeks ache from the forced smile, tightness and burning lodged in her throat from unshed tears and unvoiced screams, eyes too warm and gritty behind closed lids, head pounding with each heartbeat getting louder and louder in her ears. 

A pale hand rises quickly clamping over her mouth to muffle the sob threatening to escape, tears burning beneath eyelids. Forcing them back with a stilted breath, she pushes away from the door towards the replicator. 

“Whiskey double”

The drink materialises and she snatches it drinking it quickly only afterwards registering it’s bite and warmth travelling into her stomach. The glass replaced and another drink summoned, with a trembling hand she takes the drink through the darkness towards to the window, toeing off her boots as she goes. 

Her uniform once a source of pride now feels suffocating. Fingers pull at the collar unsuccessfully. Giving up she sets the drink on a low table and discards the jacket of her dress uniform across a chair, retrieving the drink and moving onwards to the window. 

Maybe it was the effects of the whiskey, drunk quickly on an empty stomach combined with the bone-aching exhaustion and nervous apprehension fuelling her towards this day, that she then allows the tears to fall silently, memories drifting back to the afternoon.

....

Collecting herself, face now dry from tears, the hum of the warpcore through the bulkheads reminds her that she is now truly alone even when on a ship full of people, that a quote from a book read in childhood long ago creeps into her mind,  
“Alice: How long is forever?”  
“White Rabbit: Sometimes, just one second”

Her forever becomes the second it takes for him to say “I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll


End file.
